Addiction
by Juliet Grace
Summary: Its now or never Nico, he thought to himself. Minor swearing people. R


**Thalico. Minor swearing...ok its the f-word but hey. One-sided Perlia, Thalico and Percabeth. Slightly sad, I feel sorry for Nic, loving a girl who will never be his...well not in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, not matter how much I wish I was. He owns the brilliant characters...I'm sure I've said this many a time but I want it to happen so badly; Perlia would be real! So without further ado...MY ONE-SHOT!**

* * *

Addiction

Annabeth smiled into his neck, she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer.

"I missed you." she breathed pulling away, the heat of his body fled from her and she shivered. Percy smiled down at her, he brushed aside a strand of hair.

"I missed you too," _but its only been two weeks since we last saw each other_. He didn't say the last bit, truth was it didn't matter how long they spent away from each other he missed every second of every minute of every hour of every day. The only time he didn't miss her was when he was asleep – he couldn't sleep forever.

She smiled, entwining their fingers pulling him away from the hill. She didn't noticed Thalia standing only foots away from them, Thalia stared at the happy couple and gagged. She closed her tired eyes, she chalked the stinging to tiredness.

Hitching her bag up her shoulder she tumbled down the hill almost gracefully, only tripping on a stone. She winced at the pain, she didn't have time to raise her hands to protect her face. She let out a startled yelp.

Two hands grabbed either of her arms, jolting her up right. She looked back at her saviour. Nico. _It should have been Percy_, she thought sourly. Wait where did that come from?

"Hey Nic, thanks." she said keeping the sourness out of her voice. Even to her, her voice sounded sickly sweet and fake.

"Right, you alright?" he asked giving her strange look, Thalia looked behind him. A dark smoky cloud was behind him. Shadow travelling. It evaporated into nothingness, Thalia smiled lightly and nodded. Nico picked up his bag off the floor, he threw it to the ground when he saw Thalia falling.

He smiled back at her, his hair had grown slightly longer since she last saw him. Thalia cocked her head slightly to the side, it longer than Percy's. Which barely fell into his eyes, Nico however fell over his eyes like a black veil.

And his eyes were the same sparkling twinkle in Percy's- _STOP! _Her head screamed, she had to stop this. She had to stop obsessing over Percy Jackson.

A) He had a girlfriend.

B) His girlfriend was her best friend – basically her sister.

C) She was a Hunter.

D) He HAD a girlfriend...who wasn't her.

She had to face it, he wasn't going to date her. There was no chance that she would ever date Percy Jackson, it was universal fact. She was just another fangirl who stood no chance against Annabeth, besides he saw her as 'one of the guys'. _Just one of the guys, _she thought bitterly.

"-Thals you alright?" Nico asked waving his hand in front of her face. She was addicted to thinking of the stupid Kelphead. He was her addiction, her stupid _fucking _addiction. And she hated it.

She nodded numbly, she couldn't deny Percy anything even if she tried her hardest – one look into those beautiful green eyes and she'd cave.

"Yeah just taking it all in, you know?" she lied, pulling her jacket closer to her body, "Haven't been here in a while."

"Yeah I know." _you love him_. _You always have. And where does that leave me? Oh yeah pining after you hopelessly._ Nico left the last bit in his head bitterly.

"What did you say." Thalia had know stopped and was staring at him like he just slapped hre – might as well have done.

"What I didn't say anything," he lied, saying everything quickly. "Are you sure your OK Thals?"

He laid a hand on her arm, she flinched and backed away like he burnt her.

"You said something." she said, pointing a accusing finger at him.

"You said 'you love him, you always have'." she said the last bit quietly. _And where does that leave me? Oh yeah pining after you hopelessly, _she thought still in shock. She couldn't bring herself to say the last sentence without choking on her words.

"No I didn't!" he cried, clearly lying through his teeth. He gulped and Thalia blinked rapidly. Till Nico thought her eyeballs would pop out.

"Yes you did." she said, she still hadn't moved away from the spot in which she stood rooted.

Nico's mouth flapped open, opening and closing like he was gasping for air that wasn't there. _A fish out of water how ironic_, he thought bitterly.

"You also said something after that, you said-"

"I didn't say I was in _love _with you!" cutting her off. Thalia's hands flew to her mouth in a soft gasp. He just said he loved her, didn't he?

"Y-you..._love_ me?" she gasped, speaking through her fingers. How could someone love her? She was damaged after all, and she was pining after her best friend's boyfriend like a lost puppy. That's damaged.

"No I don't," he coughed, clearing his voice. He looked at her, she looked so beautiful yet so shocked. _Its now or never Nico_, he thought to himself. Taking one step forward, closing the gap between them he cupped her cheek and brushed his lips over hers.

He didn't see it coming of course as Thalia's hand flew to his cheek, leaving a bright red hand mark. Her hands went to her lips once again, she looked heartbroken. Her first kiss...not with Percy. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Thals I'm-" _sorry_. No he wasn't he wasn't sorry that he got his act together and kissed her, he wasn't sorry that he told her how he felt. The only thing he was actually sorry about was she couldn't see Percy wasn't the right guy for. "He's not the right guy for you Thals-"

She cut him off by slapping his other cheek, she looked absolutely heartbroken.

"You don't know anything about me." she cried, the venom in her voice was harsh and bitter. She turned around, brushing a tear away. She ran off, leaving Nico staring at the place she had been standing.

"Yes, yes I do Thals."

* * *

**-Dz **

**I have another really small one-shot that will posted soon. I just need to write up on my lappie. So what did you guys think of it? **


End file.
